


the longest distance

by yyyugmoney



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney/pseuds/yyyugmoney
Summary: not even science could explain what jinyoung was, just that he always woke up at a different age, a different time, every time.then he meets a boy with twin moles.





	the longest distance

**Author's Note:**

> jjp has truly blessed us with this comeback.

i.

jinyoung wasn’t a time traveller – technically. he only faded in and out of existence – every time he woke up, he’d be in a different place, a different period. he’d considered himself lucky if he existed in the same timeframe for more than two days, but that rarely happened.

he was lucky, though, that whenever and wherever he was, he looked the same. not even science could explain what he was; he only knew that he always woke up in the same body – different ages each time, but he was the same park jinyoung nonetheless.

  
ii.

the first time he sees jaebum was at the university library. the year was 1477 and they were both studying at sungkyunkwan.

jinyoung sees the boy seated between aisles, a book in hand, his brows furrowed as he reads poetry in hanja. he gets close enough to see the two dots on top jaebum’s left eye; he gasps.

he thinks jaebum is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

_jinyoung disappears just as he clears his throat to say ‘hello.’_

  
iii.

jinyoung wakes up in small room, a hotel room it seems. how convenient. he walks, bleary-eyed, towards the window and only sees droplets of rain obscuring his view of the city.

he finds out where he is when he walks to the front desk where a blonde female with a smile on her face greets him, and sees a map of toronto. he’s so close to grabbing it when another hand grabs it off the rack; jinyoung looks up to glare at the stranger who had just stolen his map when the latter turns to him, guide in hand, and opens his mouth.

“i’m sorry, did you want this? i can get another one.” the stranger – jinyoung’s pretty sure it’s the same boy he met in 1477 – says in fluent english as he hands jinyoung the map, an apologetic smile on his lips.

jinyoung couldn’t believe his eyes. it’s the first time he’s seen the same person twice in two different periods and instead of snapping at jaebum, he stares at the moles on his left eyelid, mocking him. he looked the same, only that he had short, light brown hair. it suited him.

the lady at the front desk hands jaebum another one and jinyoung hears a small thanks as he sees jaebum walk away, his broad shoulders a bit hunched under a beige coat, ready to take on the city’s strong winds.

jinyoung sighs, he closes his eyes and suddenly and he’s being sucked into a time warp again.

  
iv.

the next time he opens his eyes, he’s sitting on the swings. he looks down and sees that his legs aren’t even touching the ground. he chuckles and pokes his own cheek; it’s been a while since he’s felt his cheeks this plump.

he hops off the swing and walks toward the jungle gym. he stubby legs taking short steps to where a boy of not more 12 was sitting, a discman in hand, eyes closed, chilly breeze in his hair – jinyoung has never felt more jealous of someone for the way they looked.

jinyoung continues to stare when he notices a small smile on the boy’s face and if that wasn’t the most –

_twin moles._

before he knows it, he's walking towards the boy, knuckles turning white as he approaches to touch the other boy’s face when said boy opens his eyes and stares at jinyoung. he takes off his headphones, smile never leaving his features.

“hi. can i help you?”

jinyoung turns and runs away, a blush marring his cheeks and he doesn’t even know why.

  
v.

the next time jinyoung wakes up, wondering why he can only open one eye, the smell of antiseptic permeates his senses and he assumes that he’s in a hospital. he’s right because when he looks to his left, he’s pretty sure he has a needle stuck inside his arm.

“you’re awake? you’re lucky, you know. an accident like that doesn’t really leave any survivors.” a deep, amused voice pulls him from his stupor and jinyoung looks up to see jaebum clad in a white coat and black frames. jinyoung isn’t even surprised anymore, just relieved that it’s still jaebum he’s seeing.

jinyoung tries to say something but instead, he almost coughs up a lung. how long has he been out? why was his throat so dry?

the coughing alarms jaebum and so he approaches jinyoung with a cup of water, sticking the straw in between jinyoung’s lips. jaebum chuckles and offers a soft smile directed at him and jinyoung swears he melts a little.

“you should rest more, jinyoung-sshi. i’ll see you again once you wake up.”

_and boy was jinyoung sure of it. at this point, jinyoung was okay with getting lost in various periods if it meant seeing that toothy smile again._

  
vi.

today, park jinyoung was a 15-year-old auditioning to be an idol. a first, if he could say so himself.

“hello.”

“hi.”

“i’m sorry, it might be weird, asking you this, but… have we met before?”

“… no.”

“oh. well, my name’s im jaebum. what’s yours?”

“park jinyoung.”

a flash of recognition flashes in jaebum’s eyes, but it disappears just as quickly before jinyoung can even contemplate about it.

“well, park jinyoung, looks like we’ll be training together from now on.”

 

vii.  
_  
jinyoung hopes that this time, he doesn’t fade out of existence._

_he doesn’t. instead, he starts aging year after year._

_he spends the rest of his life with the man he’s seen only glimpses of – broad shoulders, two identical beauty marks atop cat-like eyes, a warm smile despite his cold demeanor – and jinyoung has never been happier._

**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted on dreamwidth as part of a (failed) 30-day fanfic writing challenge i did with a good friend of mine back in january. 
> 
> i haven't completed a fanfic in years (i've only had plot bunnies and never wrote them down), which is why i apologize for /this/.


End file.
